Heartians
The Heartians 'are special living devices in a shaped of butterflies in ''GoGoHeart Pretty Cure!. They were used to give the girls the power to transform into Pretty Cure, and later to power-up their attacks to their Second versions. A ninth Heartians has been revealed to appear in the movie GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! The Land of Miracles lost their Miracles?!,being the Heartians which makes Pretty cure able to transform into Cure Sky. There are ninth Heartian: the Flamy, which belongs to Tatsuno Malm ; the '''Skia, which belongs to Tachikawa Mio; the Seya, which belongs to Yumegawa Mikoto; the Floa, which belongs to Yumegawa Erika; the Akary which belongs to Cure Dragon; the Lighty 'which belongs to Cure Phoenix; the '''Dreamy '''which belongs to Yumehara Nozomi; the '''Minty '''which belongs to Akimoto Komachi; and a special white Heartians that is transformed version of Malm's Flamy. At the beginning of the story, all of them had to search for their masters with the Mascots and combine with their cellphones so they could transform into Pretty Cure. As the story goes, the Heartians can also give the girls other special abilities. Heartians (ハーティアイアンズ, ''Ha^teiaianzu) Description '''Seasons: GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! Gender: Female(Skia, Floa, Lighty, Dreamy,and White Heartian) Male(Flamy, Seya, Akary, and Minty) First Appearance: GGHPC01 Theme Color: Red(Flamy) Yellow-Green(Skia) Blue(Seya) Pink(Floa) Yellow(Akary) Magenta(Lighty) Light Pink(Dreamy) Green(Minty) and White(ninth Heartian) Story After the Aftermath of Cure Phoenix and the World of Hearts, The Heartian,Mascots, and Cure Dragon have to search the Heartians and Mascots new replacement, then they search to the human world while Cure Dragon change her appearances become Mitsumoto Yoshida. The Flamy and Coffu first to find their master as Malm walks to the Canvas class while The Flamy sense Malm is his master. After seeing Malm tries to stop Mio from destroying everything, then Coffu transform into Heart Communes and Flamy becomes a card, and transforms into Cure Flame. Coco later calls upon Flamy to help out Malm struggling against Negatians. The Skia with Corry found Mio being held inside the Negatians. When Mio becomes frustrated, Corry transform into Heart Communes and Skia becomes card and hurry her to transform into Cure Air. After Natts was touched by Mio's strong Feeling, he later summoned Skia with Mio to fight Negatians. When the Seya and Luna went to the church, they saw Mikoto praying. When Mikoto attacked by Mika, Luna transform into Heart Communes and Seya becomes a card and transforming her into Cure Aquos. When Mikoto decides to help the girls to fight Negatians, Coco summons Seya to help Mikoto fight against Negatians. It took the Floa and Lilly to find their master, after Floa sense Erika frustrated, Lilly transform into Heart Communes and Floa becomes card it makes Erika more frustrated, after her strong bond with Malm she transform into Cure Spring. Natts later summons Floa with Erika to fight Negatians. Powers and Applications A Heartiand can merge with a Heart communes to become a Heart Cards. They remain as a Butterfly until called upon by Coco or Natts. When transform into a Sword Card with the Heart Comunnes, a Cure Sword is summoned, giving the girls the abilities to power up their attacks. The Heartians are vital to their Master's growth and development. With the Flamy summoned, he can mske a hairstylr. With the Skia, she can make a vase. With the Seya, he learns to speak. With the Floa, she can grow flowers. The Akary allows her to teleport herself with or without others. The Dreamy and The Minty could transform into a sword or a communes. Trivia *This is the sixth set of fairy-like creatures in the series. The first are the Heartiels in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the second are the spirits in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, the third are the Pinkies in Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the fourth are the Palmins in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and the fifth is Pickruns in Fresh Pretty Cure!. *The Heartians name comes from the cures name except Akary and Lighty who comes from the name red and light. *The Heartians have a similar personality after their master with terms of accessories: **The Flamy wears a bandana, implying Malm's become a hairstylist. **The Skia wears an Artist apron, aluding to Mio's creating dream. **The Seya has fins, which like a fish-like, as Mikoto want to save the sea creatures. **The Floa wears a flower barrate and flower styled wings, as Erika want to be a Florist. **The Akary wears a Red Ribbon and Angel Wings instead of butterflies, foreshadowing Yoshida's change of heart. **The Lighty has a rainbow-colored feathers, foreshadowing Phoenix's power of light. **The Dreamy has a white-colored butterfly wings and wears a chef hat, implying Nozomi like to eat. **The Minty wears a rose bandana and carries a book, aluding to Komachi's journalist's dream. **The White Heartian has a phoenix wings and a feathers too, referring Malm transform into Cure Sky. *It's unknown why Malm's Flamy is a male transform into female. Category:Devices Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure!